


oh, it can never bring you down

by orphan_account



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Tumblr Ask Box Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-11
Updated: 2012-10-11
Packaged: 2017-11-16 02:09:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/534302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt: 'CONNER M’GANN AND GAR COSPLAY TOGETHER go'</p>
            </blockquote>





	oh, it can never bring you down

**Author's Note:**

> Another Tumblr Ask Box Fic. Takes place when Gar's still pretty much human and not Beast Boy, green eyes, no green skin.

"So it's like Halloween?" Conner asked from his chair as he watched Gar and Marie go back and forth between the hallway closet and the younger boy's bedroom.

"Not exactly," Gar answered, poking his head through the door before going back in.

"You dress up and wander around the hotel, maybe buy a bit of merchandise, meet the guests, that sort of thing. If you cosplay and you look good, people will compliment you, maybe ask to take pictures," Marie said, repeating her son's motion.

"... So it's like Halloween in a hotel."

"Conner, stop being such a stick in the mud," M'gann said, bumping her hip against his shoulder as she walked towards the other two.

"I am not being a stick in the mud. I just don't see the big deal."

Gar nearly flew out of the bedroom, hands and face half-covered in green face paint and missing an arm from his Martian Manhunter costume. His expression was livid.

"Dude. This is a VERY big deal. Like. Very. The only reason mom's even letting me go to this convention is because you and sis agreed to take me."

"It doesn't mean I have to dre-"

"COSPLAY."

"... It doesn't mean I have to 'cosplay' with you two," he muttered, crossing his arms.

"Stick. In. The. Mud," M'gann said, poking his cheek with each word.

She giggled when he glared at her.

"Oh, come on, Conner. We've got a month left until the convention, so I can help you make a costume before then. It'll be fun! Where's your sense of adventure?" Marie said, pulling Gar back into his room.

"Cadmus didn't program me with one."

"Oh please. We're superheroes! How can you not have a sense of adventure when we have one almost every single day?" M'gann asked, coming up behind him, wrapping her arms over his chest.

"Missions don't count as adventures."

"Says you."

"Says me."

She laughed and kissed his cheek before looking up to see Gar walking out of his room, proudly wearing his costume.

"We still have a few things to adjust and we need to find a paint for the cap that matches the body paint, but I'm sure we can pull that off before the convention," Marie said, tugging at her son's sleeves here and there.

"Sooooo? Whatcha think?" he said, raising his arms.

"It's great, Gar. Uncle J'onn would be very flattered," she said, smiling at him.

"You think so?" he asked, looking up at her with a bright smile on his face.

"The bald cap's a nice touch," Conner said.

That earned him a smack.

"I'm just kidding. You look great, kid," he said, patting the younger boy's head.

He beamed up at him before turning to M'gann and asking, "Sis, who are you going to cosplay as?"

"I've narrowed it down to 2 choices. Since I don't want Gar to be alone, I chose from a couple of League members too," she said, walking to the middle of the room.

She placed her hands on her hips, her clothing shifting. Her clothes shrank upwards, forming a blue and red leotard with gold armor on her chest. Her hair grew slightly longer and straighter before turning from her usual red to inky black. She left the familiar freckles on her face.

"Wonder Woman's the first choice, but I'm not completely sold on it. It might be cold and I'm not sure if I have the legs for it," she said, turning to the side.

Judging from the grin on his face, Conner was about to comment before she and Marie shut him up with a look.

"My next choice is Green Lantern."

Her Wonder Woman costume stretched over her body and turned black. The red boots and bracers turned green and connected to the rest of the uniform, her gloves ending at the middle of her palm. Her hair turned back to red and was pulled into a ponytail. A green domino mask covered her eyes.

"I borrowed the basic concept from Mr. Jordan and Mr. Stewart's uniforms, but I think it's original looking enough to not be called a basic copy," she said, lifting her hand and posing with her ring.

"Don't lie, you've just always wanted to be a member of the Corps," Conner said, smiling at her.

"Yeah, that too. This is basically the uniform I imagine myself wearing if a ring chose me," she replied, grinning sheepishly.

Marie turned to Conner, looking a little lost at what M'gann had said.

"It's a long story," he said, waving it off.

"I'll take your word for it, but I think we have a winner," Marie said, clapping her hands.

"Yeah sis! You look so cool."

"Thanks," M'gann said, her cheeks turning pink as she shifted back into a casual cardigan and skirt.

"So now all that's left is you," Marie said, looking at Conner.

His eyes widened.

"C'mon Conner, you can't let us have all the fun," Gar said, eyes pleading with him.

M'gann simply smiled at him.

He stared at his girlfriend. After a few seconds his eyes widened. He cleared his throat before sighing. He turned to Marie and smiled shyly.

"Do you think you could help me make a Batman costume?" he asked, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Uhh YEAH SHE CAN! Oh, you're gonna look so cool! Can you draw? Let's go start planning it!" Gar said, dragging him to his room.

"Gar, honey, be careful with your costume!"

"Noted!"

M'gann laughed as the two of them disappeared into the room.

"Okay... Spill."

"What?"

"You two were obviously doing that psychic conversation thing you guys do. What did you tell him?"

"Oh. I just told him that if he went through with cosplaying, I said I'd make it up to him later."

"And that worked?"

"It worked pretty well last Halloween."

**Author's Note:**

> Title comes from "Stay Young, Go Dancing" by Death Cab For Cutie


End file.
